


See Ya Later, Cutie

by shortbroodygay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Short, quick little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbroodygay/pseuds/shortbroodygay





	See Ya Later, Cutie

“And that, gentle viewers, is why I’m sure this will all blow over soon.” I give two thumbs up and smile into the camera.

Carmilla suddenly appears in frame behind me. She’s dressed to kill. Damn. She spins my chair around and grabs my face with one hand, while the other steadies the chair. Our lips meet and my mouth is already open as I gasp. Her tongue meets mine and we’re kissing. And my camera is still going. It’s on. Recording. Recording us kissing. Wank bank material. She sucks on my bottom lip and a moan escapes from the back of my throat. I can feel her smirk into the kiss but I don’t even care right now. I angle my head to the side to get better access to her mouth that is working oh so wonderfully against mine at the moment. She brings my tongue between her lips and sucks on it, then gently bites my lip.

She pulls away leaving me breathless. I’m a panting mess and she stands all the way up and walks to the door. She turns around and gives me her signature smirk. “See ya later, cutie.” Fuck. I turn to face the camera and I can see remnants of her deep maroon lipstick on and around my mouth. My hair is tussled from her hand and my chest is still heaving from the kiss. This girl will be the death of me, I swear.


End file.
